Eres parte de mi
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic que continua con las profesiones de Albert... Bombero, realizado como un pequeño fic, que jno pudo detenerse en ser corto y se dio continuidad... aqui el fic


**MINIFIC**

 **BOMBERO**

 **Eres parte de mí**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- Corre Stear, esto va a caer. Dijo Albert al notar que la parte alta del techo se estaba comenzando a quemar, daba la orden no tenía caso continuar dentro. Stear escuchó algo, pero debían salvar sus vidas y le respondió.

-No. Salgamos juntos ahora. El Capitán también escuchó algo, contestando

\- Espera, se escucha un ruido en esa habitación. Agudizo su oído, parecía un metal suave, ¿campanillas de viento? Pensó

Angustiado Stear al ver caer una parte de la loza, agregó - Lo siento Albert, puede ser un gato, pero esto es seguro que no tarda en caerse.

\- Vete Stear, es una orden. En un momento salgo. Stear obedeció de inmediato, retirándose con la manguera que solo incrementaba el humo, con la que intentaba apagar el fuego desgarrador frente a él. Comenzó a descender despacio notando que las escaleras rechinaban.

Albert con el hacha que portaba rompió la puerta donde sentía escuchar el sonido suave. A penas abrió la puerta y vio una mujer rubia boca abajo, débil, casi sin aire. De inmediato la tomó en sus brazos para revisar sus signos vitales, era delgada y pequeña, abrió su chaqueta, la acomodó a su cuerpo metiendo hasta sus piernas en la protección de su traje.

Esto no era correcto, pero era la única forma de sacarla sin dañarse. Quitó al final su mascarilla y la colocó en su hermoso rostro levemente tiznado por el humo, uno de sus brazos ajustaba el pequeño cuerpo y el otro, llevando el hacha para abrirse paso.

Afuera los demás bomberos notaban que el fuego se había incrementado, el oxigeno guardado de la habitación hizo que se reavivara más el fuego.

El capitán sabía por dónde salir, pero el fuego era completamente cerrado y ya no podía visualizar nada, camino con precaución hasta que una viga del techo cayó, apenas pudo librarla, pero su mano quedo expuesta al romperse el guante, perdiendo el hacha que llevaba consigo, al rosar la viga el torso de su mano comenzó a sangrar, por el raspón ocasionado.

Sintió el cuerpo de la dama moverse y así supo que ella estaba reaccionando, tomo la mascarilla que le había colocado a ella y aspiro de nuevo oxigeno, para devolverle otra vez al bello rostro lo que la mantenía libre de intoxicarse.

Afuera el fuego crispaba haciendo ruidos excesivos de cómo se caían las lozas, al caer una de ellas quebró toda la escalera, anulando el acceso a los pisos posteriores. Los hombres en la puerta observaban que continuaba dentro dos de los bomberos y otros intentaban entrar de nuevo. En eso lastimado de su espalda salía Stear, quien de inmediato era abordado por sus compañeros para alejarlo de ahí. Le preguntaron de inmediato.

\- ¿Dónde está el Capitán? Stear se quitó la mascarilla para responder.

\- Pensó que había alguien más y… se devolvió.

\- ¡No! Anthony uno de los bomberos se quiso zafar de inmediato de los brazos que lo detuvieron para ir por el capitán. Todos los compañeros angustiados giraron sus rostros al ver llegar las ambulancias al siniestro, que estaba agonizando por terminar en cenizas el edificio completo.

De pronto, varios corrieron al ver salir el enorme cuerpo del capitán por la puerta principal, quien agotado con su mano ensangrentada, se recargaba en un muro carbonizado, mientras su otra mano permanecía doblada por su cintura. Apenas lo vieron y lo elevaron entre cuatro hombres, para subirlo en una camilla alta que recién bajaba de una ambulancia.

Los hombres notaban que el capitán estaba más pesado de lo normal, asombrados vieron que un bulto sobresalía de su cuerpo al recostarlo en la camilla. Su chaqueta se abrió y una hermosa mujer abría sus lindos ojos dejando a todos incrédulos ante lo que observaban.

Ella apenada ante los rostros, giro al sentir bajo de ella el movimiento de la respiración de alguien, trato de moverse pero sus piernas estaban dentro del traje, con cautela levantó la máscara protectora del hombre bajo su cuerpo. Vio el rostro de su ángel rescatador, trato de hacerse a un lado para no presionarlo con su cuerpo, en ese momento el movió su brazo lastimado abrazándola de nuevo, ella vio la mano que sangraba y que aun la protegía, volvió a ver hacia su rostro, el ya la observaba detenidamente, le preguntó

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Ella sonrió de forma radiante, se abrazo de nuevo a él con ternura agradeciéndole con ese gesto que le haya salvado la vida.

Los bomberos sonreían y aplaudían. El capitán estaba con vida, para algunos ella era un hermoso trofeo del rescate, mientras para otro joven angustiado, que lo veía con preocupación al pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo.

El llanto hizo presencia en el rostro de Anthony, era su único familiar con vida. Lo observaba con admiración, al saberlo héroe de la joven que había rescatado de aquel lugar que pronto sería una pila de escombro.

Ella espero hasta que él la pudiera ayudar a salir de sus pantalones, no quería lastimarlo al moverse bruscamente. De manera perezosa y delicada, el capitán con una sonrisa guardada, la dejaba frente a él, al ver esa bella mirada.

Sus cuerpos estaban frente a frente, para los bomberos era algo muy íntimo y algunos bromeaban con otros, al pensar que al estar solos recalcarían las reglas del bombero frente a su capitán. Al no abrir su traje en un siniestro. Pero sabían que la excepción valdría la pena, hasta para haberse lastimado una mano, con tal de tener a esa joven tan estrechada a su capitán.

Sentados en la orilla de la ambulancia el capitán Andrew y la joven aspiraban oxigeno, eran cubiertos con mantas, la joven portaba una bata de dormir corta de tirantes, mientras él capitán para sacar a su reciente amiga, tuvo que retirarse el traje y quedarse en el pantalón suave de tela malla contra incendio que llevaba bajo el uniforme, ambos con mantas sobre su espalda se miraban con sonrisas, una joven feliz por conocer a un hombre capaz de arriesgar su vida y un capitán orgulloso por contar en su haber con un logro extra al no perder vidas en los rescates que había realizado su equipo.

\- ¿Cómo está su mano? Pregunto ella con timidez,

\- Muy bien, solo fue un rasguño. Ella sonriente le veía vendada la mano que hacía unos momentos todavía la ajustaba protegiéndola.

\- ¡Le debo la vida! Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura la joven.

\- Es mi deber. Pero si cuento con su amistad, estoy seguro que ya no me deberá nada. Ella sonrió efusiva y lo abrazo jalándose la manguera de la mascarilla transparente donde respiraba, el sonrió al sentirse tan íntimamente ligado a la joven que ya lo había abrazado varias veces en solo media hora.

A lo lejos Stear y Anthony sonreían viéndose uno al otro.

\- Lo ves. ¿Cuándo habías visto sonreír así a mi tío? Stear sonrió tratando de responderle de forma bromista.

\- Cuando en vez de rescatar a un gato, resulto que rescatase a una mofeta. Ambos soltaron las carcajadas al recordarlo. Anthony termino apestando a zorrillo y la mofeta se ocultó tras su tío Albert Andrew, el capitán de Bomberos.

Archie se quitaba el uniforme, se quedaba en el pantalón y los tirantes al igual que sus compañeros, que sudados y acalorados al terminar el incendio, buscaban sus camisas para no sentir el olor a humo penetrante que todavía había en el ambiente. En eso tras su espalda una joven preguntó

\- Disculpe ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Archie giro a ver el rostro de la hermosa Annie, quedándose con los labios sueltos al descubrir a tan bella mujer frente a él. Lo mismo pasó para ella que al girar el bombero mostró su escultural cuerpo antes sus ojos. Este apenas pudo responder

\- ¿Quién es su hermana?

\- Candy White, dijo en un hilo de voz que la delató frente a este. Con una suave sonrisa, ya no se coloco la camiseta, le pasó el brazo por su espalda y la guió hasta la ambulancia donde permanecían sentados su capitán y la dama.

\- ¿Es ella su hermana? Emocionada por verla con vida, corrió con lágrimas en su rostro hasta llegar a ella.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Esta se levanto dejo caer la manta y se quitó la mascarilla luciendo un hermoso cuerpo en un camisón de seda ya color gris por el tizne y el humo, ambas hermanas se abrazaron girando alegres por verse de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien Annie. El me salvó la vida. Indicando con una mano al Capitán, Annie sonrió con su rostro enmarcado en llanto y tomo la mano que no estaba vendada, ajustándola con sus pequeñas manos diciéndole.

\- ¡Gracias! Ella es lo único que tengo en la vida. Los jóvenes escuchaban a Annie quedándose en silencio por lo que ella decía. Candy apenada, tomo de nuevo con delicadeza su manta y se cubrió. Al escuchar a Albert.

\- Es mi deber salvar vidas. Me alegro haber podido rescatar a su hermana. Ahora podrá llevársela a su casa. Candy sonrió y agregó

\- No lo creo. Nuestra casa es la que se quemó. Annie giro con ella agregando

\- Candy, lo único que me importaba de ese lugar eres tú. Ambas se abrazaron sonrientes. Los departamentos se habían quemado por completo. Albert vio como tronaban partes de los cimientos de ese lugar y agregó

\- A un lado de nuestro cuartel esta el refugio para damnificados, ahí estarán bien y no les faltará nada. Ya verán que pronto recuperan su hogar. Candy feliz respondió,

\- Gracias… ¡Albert!

Todos se quedaron serios, al parecer ya se habían hecho amigos. Annie sonrió y agregó

\- Los invito a comer, hoy vamos a festejar que mi hermanita está viva. Candy feliz sonreía viendo el rostro de Albert. Mientras que él le devolvía la mirada enlazados ante la alegría de estar vivos.

Pasaron semanas, Candy era enfermera y Annie trabajaba como maestra en un colegio. Los bomberos la vieron salir del refugio con una maleta. Annie iba con el rostro mirando al suelo, de inmediato Archie le dio alcance.

\- ¿Ya se van? Candy sonrió sin responder, Annie temblaba cuando él se acercaba pero dejo que respondiera. Annie se detuvo y giro para dar respuesta, con una mirada angustiante solo dijo,

\- Si.

\- ¿A dónde van a ir? Annie lo vio a los ojos y al notar su preocupación respondió

\- Conseguimos rentar un departamento, con el dinero del seguro podremos comprarlo, solo que Candy desea una casa y… Annie no podía hablar de solo ver los ojos de Archie y la tristeza que ponía en su rostro. Sin querer soltó la maleta y se cubrió el rostro para llorar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Annie? Candy se detuvo y respondió al ver que Annie ya no lo haría.

\- No quiere que nos vayamos de aquí, piensa que ya no… Candy guardó silencio quien era ella para delatar a Annie. Pero esta de inmediato quitó las manos de sus ojos y abrazó del cuello a Archie, este sonrió y la tomo de su cintura, le dijo cerca al oído,

\- Iré a acompañarlas a su departamento para saber dónde vives Annie, ¿me dejarás verte todos los días? Annie sonrió y con el movimiento de su cabeza asintió, Candy se sentía mal tercio y se separó de ellos dando unos pasos. Archie le tomó la barbilla y sin decir más le tomó por asalto sus labios. Candy ya los había visto en varias ocasiones escapándose, pero ahora…

Ella se recargo en un ribete de una ventana esperando a que su hermana se despidiera del chico que diariamente platicaba con ella desde que llegaron al refugio de damnificados. Un hombre observaba como Candy cruzó las piernas y las puso por encima de su maleta, asumiendo la paciencia por esperar solo Dios cuanto tiempo, para que Annie quisiera dejar de abrazar a Archie.

Sin decir más Candy cerró los ojos y cruzo sus brazos recordando los días de esta semana, como casi a diario comían y cenaban con los bomberos, ya habían hecho una hermosa amistad, pero eso no sería eterno y tenían que irse, lo difícil es que Annie quería vivir cerca en un departamento, mientras que después del incendio, Candy deseaba una casa con jardín, donde los accidentes dependían de la responsabilidad de ella y no del descuido de los demás.

\- ¿Candy?

La voz interrumpió su momento relajado y abrió un ojo para ver si no estaba soñando, la voz era del hombre que se adueño de sus sueños desde que la había rescatado, pero como era el capitán y debía estar al pendiente de todo, casi no podían verse.

\- ¡Albert!

Casi cae de donde estaba sentada al reaccionar, mientras que Albert le tomaba las manos para sujetarla y ella sonreía traviesa.

\- ¿A dónde irán?

\- A un departamento en renta, a unas cuadras de aquí. Mira anote la dirección por si quieres ir a visitarnos. Albert tomó el papel doblado que sacaba de su chaqueta y lo guardaba en la bolsa de la camisa que llevaba.

\- Pensé que deseabas una casa con jardín, el dinero del seguro era suficiente para una.

\- Si, pero mi hermana no quiere, desea… giro para ver que todavía estaba abrazada por Archie. Continuó después de una breve pausa, - Estar cerca. Albert y Candy vieron a Archie volver a besar a Annie, ahora lo comprendían. Albert un poco incomodo por la situación comentó

\- Hay un café en la esquina, vamos, te invito a charlar un rato. Candy sonrió, mientras Albert tomó la maleta para llevársela de la sombra amorosa en la que estaban. Les tocó una mesa al fondo y ambos pidieron lo mismo, una limonada.

\- Ya no te veré tan seguido Albert. Si siempre estás ocupado, ahora que estamos lejos, espero que no brinques ninguna de tus comidas.

\- Candy, soy el capitán del cuartel, no es bien visto que te frecuente frente a los chicos, y… Candy sonrió, ahora lo comprendía se alejaba de ella para que los chicos no bromearan y se diera su lugar. Este continuó. -Estoy seguro que podré verte después de que salgas del hospital.

\- Me encantaría Albert. Candy tomo la mano de él emocionada, Albert la acercó a sus labios dándole un tierno beso. La charla transcurría, mientras que no se daban cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, hasta que se escuchó el radio llamando al capitán, este se despidió dejando dinero en la mesa y Candy salió corriendo junto a él.

Annie sonreía tranquila, era ella quien esperaba ahora a Candy, quien al verla salir sonrió. Albert se separó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Candy, si quieres puedes comprar la casa si deseas… iré a vivir a otro departamento.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Archie me pidió que me fuera con él, quiere que vivamos juntos, somos novios Candy.

\- ¡Annie!

\- No pienses así, soy mayor y…

\- No es eso, solo que… ¿Tienen planes de formalizar?

\- Si. Dijo que el solo tiene una tía y a su hermano, que podemos casarnos en el registro civil, después de que nos conozcamos mejor. Candy no podía creerlo, su hermana estaba enamorada de Archie, pero ahora se iría con él, que fácil resultó para el bomberito, donde estaba la formalidad en irse a vivir con él… Eso lo hablaría directamente y no con Annie ahí.

Llegaron al departamento ya estaba amueblado, era demasiado pequeño, poco más del que se había incendiado. Candy veía que Annie sonreía feliz, ella no quería arruinarle sus planes. Así que sacó el periódico donde vio la casa, con el crédito del hospital y el dinero del seguro, podría financiar la casa que había deseado, Annie ya no diría nada, pues estaba tomando sus planes por separado.

Horas más tarde, llegaba Archie y Annie se estaba dando un baño para irse con él, a su departamento.

\- ¡Hola Candy! ya te dijo Annie nuestros planes.

\- Si, Archie. Candy no dijo nada, pero su rostro no era el más feliz. Archie agregó

\- Candy, le pedí tu hermana que nos casemos, pero dice que es muy pronto, como sea… la voy a convencer y…

Candy no dejo que terminará, lo abrazo, porque el si quería formalizar su relación, solo que Annie, lo estaba pensando. Annie salió y dijo

\- ¡ya estoy lista Archie! Candy lo soltó y agregó

\- Cuñado, me das la dirección y los veré seguido.

\- Por supuesto… ¡cuñada! Annie sonrió feliz, Candy por fin había aceptado a Archie.

Por la noche, Candy no podía dormir, salió a revisar el lugar, estaba preocupada, que tal si volvía a suceder, que dormida la sorprendiera el fuego… la angustia no la dejaba en paz. Regresaba a su departamento cuando vio a Albert que se iba.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy, ¿Qué haces afuera de tu departamento?

Candy sonrió y lo hizo pasar, en la conversación salió el tema y supo porque ya no deseaba un departamento.

\- Candy, el incendio fue un corto circuito, pero a mí me parece mejor tu idea, vivir en una casa donde podría tener jardín.

\- Si. Un jardín. Dijo sonriendo Candy.

\- Sabes, vivo en la casa que era de mi hermana, ahora le pertenece a mi sobrino Anthony, si… Albert ya no dijo nada, bajo el rostro y Candy se quedó pensando que Albert no tenía casa tampoco, no la había adquirido porque vivía con su sobrino.

Candy pensó de inmediato en la situación de Archie y Annie, tal vez no quería ofenderla o… en ese momento Albert continuó

\- Candy yo… a mi… quisiera que…

\- ¿Albert? ¿Te gustaría comprar una casa también?

\- Si, dijo esperanzado Albert. Candy sonrió y Albert agregó- ¿Te parecería primero ser mi novia Candy?

\- Sería bueno que fuera primero. Candy hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior. Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin decir más. Con un temblor leve en sus manos, le tomó la barbilla para después besarla. Candy respondió el beso con ternura.

Meses después en la casa de Anthony y Albert había un picnic. Annie vio a Candy la abrazó.

\- Candy mira. Annie le mostraba su mano un anillo de compromiso, esta de inmediato vio a Archie quien esperaba ver la reacción de su cuñada, al haber convencido a su hermana. Candy le dio un beso a Annie y se fue a abrazar a Archie, quien agregó

\- Nos casamos en un mes.

\- ¡Un mes!

\- Si será una recepción íntima, vendrán algunos amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Annie y míos.

\- ¡La convenciste!

\- ¿Lo dudaste? Respondió con seguridad Archie.

Albert hizo un anuncio.

\- Hola amigos, quiero anunciarles que Candy y yo hemos decidido casarnos el próximo fin de semana. Están cordialmente invitados. Archie vio a Candy y Annie hizo lo mismo. Candy levantó su mano levemente mostrándole un anillo a Annie.

El primer día en el departamento en renta, Candy no podía dormir, tuvo que irse a vivir a casa de Anthony y de Albert, de solo estar en un departamento le daba ansiedad de que el fuego la invadiera, Albert se la llevó con la promesa formal de comprar su hogar lo más pronto posible.

En el jardín donde se anunció el próximo enlace, Candy se acercó a Albert, este la abrazó de su cintura. Le tomo la barbilla y le dio un beso frente a todos, los cuales aplaudieron ante lo anunciado en ese momento.

 **FIN**

 **Un fic con mucho cariño para Minuet Andrew**

 **Espero les agrade.**


End file.
